


Quand le passé n'est pas parti

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Memories
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Cette expression était inusuelle pour elle, mais Ted l’avait vue auparavant.Il l’avait vue chaque fois que le sujet de ses conversations couvrait les Blacks.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Kudos: 1





	Quand le passé n'est pas parti

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Quand le passé n’est pas parti**

Elle nettoyait le grenier depuis déjà longtemps.

Elle avait trouvé _tout_.

Vieux vêtements de Dora, chaussures effilochées qu’elle ne savait pas d’avoir gardé, photographies, baguettes, livres et ainsi de suite.

Elle était épuisée.

Elle avait décidé de faire une pause, quand elle vit une boîte dans un coin plus sombre que les autres, couverte de poussière, abandonnée.

Au début elle ne se souvient pas de quoi la boîte puisse contenir. Elle pensa qu’ils pouvaient être autres reliques de Dora, appartenant à l’époque où la fille était encore à Poudlard, jetées là pour faire de la place dans sa chambre.

Elle s’approcha, déterminée à donner un rapide coup d’œil avant d’aller à la cuisine pour préparer du thé.

Elle ouvra lentement, et son visage se froissa.

*

Il était monté au grenier, à la recherche de sa femme ; il avait passé presque toute le matin en essayant nettoyer cette brouhaha des objets qui étaient là depuis des temps immémoriaux, et il voulait lui dire de faire au moins une pause, ou elle allait se retrouver épuisée avant même de l’heure du déjeuner.

Quand il arriva dans le seuil de la pièce, cependant, il tut.

Andromeda était agenouillée devant une boîte l’air effilochée. Elle avait dans les mains ce qui paraissait être un livre, et une robe violette sur les jambes.

Il s’approcha sans un bruit, quand il l’entendit soupirer. 

« Dromeda ? » murmura-t-il, tout bas, en avançant.

Sa femme se retourna, et il vit une trace de larmes mixtes à une expression de… rage ? Déception ?

Et alors, il comprit.

Cette expression était inusuelle pour elle, mais Ted l’avait vue auparavant.

Il l’avait vue chaque fois que le sujet de ses conversations couvrait les Blacks.

Il haïssait cette famille ; et ce n’était pas qu’il avait des problèmes avec les pur-sang, avec la morgue d’aucuns d’entre eux en se considérant si sacrément supérieurs. Is s’était tôt habitué, il avait appris à agir à sa façon, peu soucieux des coups d’œil malveillants que souvent ils lui adressaient.

Ce qu’il ne pouvait pas endurer, était la façon dont penser à eux donnait l’impression de détruire Andromeda.

Il avait lutté pour donner sérénité à sa femme, pour lui faire oublier tout son passé, en la faisant vivre seulement de présent, et il pensait y avoir réussi.

Mais la mémoire... il ne pouvait pas l’effacer.

Et le prouvait le regard de la femme, les larmes voilées dans ses yeux à ce moment-là, la rage dans son visage.

Les Blacks continuaient à exister, et c’était suffisant à la faire sentir mal, à le rappeler ce qu’elle avait perdu.

Une famille horrible, une famille qui lui aurait coupé les ails si elle ne s’était pas enfuie.

Mais quand même une famille.

Il s’approcha encore plus, et il le mit une main sur l’épaule.

Elle se retourna, et fit une faible tentative de lui sourire.

« J’arrive tout de suite pour préparer un peu de thé. » elle lui dit, comme si n’y avait rien d’étrange. Ted sourit en retour, étonné comme toujours pour la capacité de sa femme de prétendre que tout allait bien.

« Laisse tomber le thé. Je crois que j’ai une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu quelque part en bas. » il lui répondit, en la faisant rire.

« Tout est bon pour boire. » bougonna-t-elle, en se relevant et en suivant son mari en bas.

Avant de sortir du grenier, elle jeta un coup d’œil en arrière.

La boîte était encore là. Et elle allait rester là, car Andromeda savait qu’elle n’allait jamais avoir le courage de la jeter, ni de regarder à nouveau à son intérieur.

Le passé pouvait être mis dans un tiroir de sa mémoire, laissé là à collecter poussière, ignoré pendant des années.

Mais il ne pouvait pas être effacé ni jeté, jamais.

Et elle, d’autre part, avait son présent.

Elle avait Dora, elle avait Ted, elle avait une maison et une famille. Ils l’aimaient, et elle les aimait.

Et elle avait une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qui l’attendait, chose qui, elle devait le concéder à Ted, n’était pas une mauvaise idée.

Elle ferma la porte, avec détermination.

Elle ferma pour l’énième fois la porte à sa vieille famille, celle qu’elle ne sentait plus sienne.

Elle savait que, en quelque sorte, elle était là. Et il était suffisant pour espérer qu’elle, Black jusqu’au bout, pouvait aller de l’avant malgré tout.

Un espoir. C’était tout ce qu’elle demandait à cette boîte.

Non. Elle n’allait jamais la jeter.

Et tendit le bras et elle serra fort la main de Ted.

Elle vivait dans le présent depuis trop temps, et elle l’aimait à mourir.


End file.
